efratfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Outages
Efrat and Gush Etzion are plagued by frequent power spikes and outages, especially in the spring and fall. It is advised to take steps to protect your appliances and electronics. This is a list of power outages in Efrat. Please add the most recent on the top. Save the date – June 19, 2011 at 8:30 in the morning, at the Tel Aviv district court! Suing the Electric Company for damages In order to sue you will need a receipt from a technician noting that "As a result of repeated power failures or from a connection to these failures the (name of appliance) got damaged". Then contact the Electric Company’s claims department at Tel: 02-6660783 or Fax: 02-6660127. Send a detailed letter with the receipt and demand compensation. This is the end of stage 1 and hopefully that's all. If not, threaten to sue them in small claims court. And if still not contact Yechiel Fishman and he will guide you on how to sue them and what info you will need. יש באפרת ובגוש עציון הרבה הפסקות חשמל, במיוחד באביב ובסתיו. מומלץ לכל אחד לפעול להגן על המכשירי חשמל ואלקטרוניקה שלכם .כאן יש רשימה של כל הפסקות החשמל באפרת. נא להוסיף הפסקות חדשות למעלה !שימרו את התאריך – 19/6/2011 בשעה 08:30 – בבית המשפט המחוזי בתל אביב תביעת נזק מחברת החשמל מה שצריך לתביעה זה חשבונית תיקון מאיש מקצוע ואמירה שלו כי "כתוצאה מנפילות מתח חוזרות ונשנות או דבר אחר הקשור באספקת החשמל התקלקל (שם המוצר שהתקלקל)". עליכם לפנות עכשיו לאגף ביטוחים ונזקים בחברת החשמל מחוז ירושלים טלפון: 02-6660783 או בפקס 02-6660127. שלח מכתב מפורט בצירוף חשבונית ודרוש תשלום. זה שלב א'. בתקווה ויסכימו, נדלג על שלב ב'. במידה ולא, נאיים בפנייה לתביעות קטנות, ואם גם אז לא, ליצור קשר עםיחיאל פישמן והוא ינחה אתכם כיצד לתבוע ואיזה פסקי דין זהים לצרף לתביעה. 2011 *May 25 2011 12:20 ~? Hours (part of Zayit) *May 25, 2011 12:20 ~20 min, 13:01 ~1 min *May 5, 2011 17:23 ~1 min *April 27, 2011 08:16 *April 14, 2011 08:16 ~5 min *April 12, 2011 08:25 ~1 hour (retun attempts: 08:25, 08:35, 08:37, 08:40, 09:04) *April 6, 2011 05:19 ~1 min *March 28, 2011 16:27 ~1+ hours, 17:44 ~1 min *March 21, 2011 02:42 ~1 ½ hours and several short ones *March 10, 2011 11:50 ~10 min, 12:02, 12:07, 12:08, 12:13, +Low voltages *February 22, 09:34 ~15 min (some areas had 4 outages) *February 20, 2011 06:58, 10:52 ~10 min, 12:03 ~5 min, 12:18 ~5 min *February 8, 2011 21:30 ~1 hour (Mainly on Yehuda Hamaccabe in Zayit) *February 6, 2011 07:07 ~5 min, 21:23, 21:27, 22:05 *February 5, 2011 Voltage drops 16:45, 16:59, 17:12,17:25,17:36 *February 5, 2011 04:49 ~9 min (Elazar, Gefen & Rimon 90+ min), 05:00 ~9 min *January 30, 2011 07:18 ~2 min *January 27, 2011 00:48, 00:53, 00:59 *January 18, 2011 09:55 2010 *December 28, 2010 12:54 *December 16, 2010 several short ones throughout the day. *December 12, 2010 03:09, ~17:30 (Alon Shvut), 17:46 and several more very short ones. *December 6, 2010 09:24 *November 20, 2010 00:44 ,21:45, 23:46 *November 8, 2010 08:03 ~14 min (power went off & on twice during this time period) *November 8, 2010 07:58 ~1 min, 08:24 ~1 min *October 31, 2010 11:48 *October 30, 2010 03:07, 03:25, 04:11 ~9 min, 04:32, 07:21 ~2 min, 11:57, 17:48 *October 29, 2010 03:50 ~2 min *October 26, 2010 06:21 2+ hours *October 25, 2010 02:41 ~8 min, 04:24 ~5 min, 05:27, 05:55, 06:26 *October 25, 2010 00:30 ~45 min (Alon Shvut) *October 24, 2010 01:10 ~9 min, 01:20, 04:04 ~18 min, 04:23 ~2 min, 05:26 *October 22, 2010 18:16 *October 21, 2010 01:30 *October 7, 2010 00:54 *October 6, 2010 04:45 *September 30, 2010 ~14:00 ~15 min, ~14:30 ~ 2 min (Alon Shvut) *September 26, 2010 09:13 ~4 min *September 22, 2010 21:13 *September 20, 2010 09:58 ~16 min *September 16, 2010 23:48 ~2 mins *September 12, 2010 00:33 ~3 min, 01:42 ~3 min, 01:45 ~7 min, 07:18 ~16 min *September 8, 2010 03:37 ~4 min *September 5, 2010 01:11 *September 1, 2010 05:28 ~4 min *August 21, 2010 00:52, 03:57, 04:42 *August 13, 2010 01:40 ~1 min, 02:13 ~1 min, 03:43, 15:45 *August 12, 2010 04:30 ~2 min *August 9, 2010 15:54 *August 1, 2010 09:30-13:00 repeated (approximately 15 times) voltage dips of about 2 seconds each or less *July 22, 2010 06.09 *July 19, 2010 01:16, 01:20 *July 7, 2010 07:58 ~4 min, 13:22 ~6 min *June 4, 2010 05:29 ~5 min all the Gush. *May 18, 2010 00:38, 17:55, 18:03 *May 9, 2010 20:30-21:10 ~5 min in Elazar (+2 other power interruptions) and a few voltage dips that dimmed lights (Rimon and Zayit). *April 23, 2010 21:31 ~5 min, 21:36 40-90+ min, 21:34 ~20 min and short bursts and parts of Efrat ~5+ hours (Bnei Betcha). *April 19, 2010 09:04 ~4 min, Bnei Beitcah ~3+ hours *April 3, 2010 18:20 ~3 min (Shabbat Chol Hamoed) *March 31, 2010 19:26 *March 23, 2010 03:29 *March 22, 2010 18:48, 18:53, 19:36, 19:55 *February 28, 2010 18:05 *February 26, 2010 On Yehuda Hamacabi, Pitom Haketoret and Yonatan Hachashmoni ~18:00-20:00, ~22:00-00:00 *February 26, 2010 08:15 ~8 min, 09:51, 11:15 ~6 min, 13:34 ~5 min *February 26, 2010 some parts of Efrat 08:15-11:50 ~3 1/2 hours *February 8, 2010 15:08 ~8 min, 15:20 ~10 min *January 28, 2010 05:57 ~4 times *January 25, 2010 01:58 *January 19, 2010 11:31, 11:40, 11:45, 12:47 *January 18, 2010 00:13, 01:56, 18:15 ~15 min, 18:53 ~5 min *January 17, 2010 22:07, 22:11 *January 7, 2010 21:32, 21:40, 21:41, 21:58, 22:20 *January 7, 2010 11:55 ~10 min (Zayit) and ~5 hours! in Rimon & Teena 2009 *December 24, 2009 8:52-8:57 4 times (at least in Zayit) - There were reports of more in other parts of Efrat also earlier *December 9, 2009 13:55 *December 3, 2009 8:25, 14:32 *November 3, 2009 11:38, 11:45, 19:47 *October 31, 2009 02:07, 06:02 *October 30, 2009 23:38 *October 7, 2009 01:15, 02:21, 05:01, 16:38 *September 18, 2009 02:40 *September 15, 2009 14:12, 14:21, 14:28, 14:36, 14:40, 14:42 *September 15, 2009 13:36 ~6 min, 13:43 ~12 min *September 15, 2009 13:36 ~72 min (one long outage) - Heftziba (Upper Zayit) *September 11, 2009 17:41 ~20 min *September 05, 2009 03:08 *September 04, 2009 01:51, 22:42 *September 02, 2009 07:07 *September 01, 2009 04:40, 04:49 *August 26, 2009 01:27, 02:21 *August 18, 2009 04:54 *August 11, 2009 01:10, 04:57 *August 10, 2009 22:28 *August 09, 2009 03:38, 04:31, 06:02